Running From Your Lions
by aaronanimeelover
Summary: Light is an fine student. Being picked on, beat up and love, there are still somethings that should be left untouched, when a boy has a heart attack in the middle of class, things become bad for everyone who touches the book or messes with light are dead.


First of all, I do not own any of the characters from the anime/manga series "Deathnote."

**Running From the Lions.**

Through the screams, and the laughing... I fear it everyday since I the only good thing about coming to this school is her,  
shes been in all of my classes and when im not completing my work or being picked on, I'm thinking of her.  
She is the only one who seems to be symphythetic for me... Her name is Melinda.  
My name is Light, Light Yagami, and im an honour student.

"BLEEEP BLEEEP!" The alarm goes off, I jolted like an injured patient from a hospital being recoparated by a pair of electric panels, I reached to hit my alarm in the process I ended up hitting my water bottle being that the lid was on so there was no real damage. I finally reached it and hit the alarm button, I slowly turn up and moved out of bed looking over to see my desk lamp still on.  
I stand and look down at my toes and move slowly reaching my curtains and open the blinds. Believing it was the morning sunrise coming up i turn off my desk lamp and head out i shut my door and head downstairs.

I entered the lounge room and look over to my piano and take a seat I began to play "May Be" by Yiruma.  
Being my first time playing the song at home I thought everyone was still asleep, my mother came in crying from this new talent she was unaware from.  
She came from behind and gave me a hug form behind, my little sister came in from behind and said "light why are you playing such a sad song?" I responded as "it's not a sad song, it contains a variety of emotions." she asked another question, "then why is mother crying?"  
mother answered "because... this is more beautiful then... well i dont know." my little sister nods her head and goes to get ready for school.  
I finish playing and mother gives me a kiss on the cheek and tells me to go get ready, I ran upstairs and get changed into school clothes.

I walk to my school following the track passing trees and the gates. I tripped graising my knee in the process, I look back to see what I tripped on then I notice a black book covers in a bit of dust with the writing DEATHNOTE, I picked it up and notice its blank.  
nothing but a bunch of blank lines. The bell goes, I put the notebook in my messenger bag and run off, I run down the hallway, with my books then 4 boys pushed the books out of my hands and pushed me down, and they began to call me names.  
They kicked me in the stomach and in the side of my face, I began to cough breathe heavily and choke, they ran away and called me names. I get up with a bloody face, get my books and go to class like nothing happened.  
Melinda looks at me and comes walking up to me and pushes me lightly out the classroom door, I become shy she asked me what happen while she stroked my face.  
I gained goosebumps all over and she grabs a tissue and cleans me up,  
minutes pass then she asks "Who did this to you?" I look at her and say "just thoughs 4 guys who always seem to pick on me." She looks discusted and takes us into class, we continued our work then I relized I had that notebook.  
I read the "How to use section" so I wrote in David Matthews, he was throwing paper at the back of my head. Then all of a sudden David's screaming scarred the walls leaving a permenant image in everyones mind, David fell to the ground holding his chest.  
We were sent out of the class room.

I went to the boys bathroom, and splashed my face with water I looked back up and saw the other 3 boys in tears and angry, they looked at me yelled "this was my fault!"  
grabbed my head and forced it into the mirror the blood dripped down my face hitting an artery my blood came out, and I began to be drowsy they ran off, and my only option was to make a tourniquet, I grab and reached for a toilit paper holder and brake it off, i tore a line out of my t-shirt and made a knot I pulled it with my teeth I then tied it to my throat and span the broken toilet paper holder, it slowed down the bleeding but it was choaking me I took long breathes and faded out.

I woke up in the hospital with a bruised neck, bloodshot eyes, stitches in my head, broken ribs and a bruised abdomen.  
I couldnt feel my left hand, I looked over to my right with Melinda in my right hand crying begging me to come back I looked over and silently wispered "_heyy..._" she looked up with a stuffy nose and mascara tears and gave me a large hug,  
I delayed breathing I started coughing she then backed away and laughed, "I'm so glad your ok Light, I really am." Then she smiled, and she said "im going to kill them..." i wispered in her ear "i killed David..." and laughed like a stadistic man she then started laughing, and smiled, "where gonna do something ... we are... there all gonna die."

**CHAPTER 1.**

.


End file.
